Melissa sees
by Sammy1985
Summary: A one shot between Peter and his mate
1. Chapter 1

Melissa Macall was a busy woman, she worked long hours and had many responsibilities. But she was not unaware as most people assumed. She noticed many things in the years after the Hale fire occurred. She spotted her husbands infidelity, closely followed by his lack of care for their son. She watched as Stiles hid his grief behind adderall and a quick wit, not knowing how to deal with his loss. Her son lived oblivious and the world continued to spin. But not for two individuals.

"Come back to me..."

Every time the pretty brunette visited she whispered the same four words without fail, it was her only prayer and deepest desire. That one day her vigil would pay off, that the empty abyss that was Peters world would somehow set him free. But dreams rarely became reality, and month after month her hope was dying a slow death. Despite this she still came to visit her mate. Her smiles weren't as bright and she stopped talking of their future, but she came in and held his hand every chance she got.

Melissa Macall admired the younger woman's devotion to the comatose man. She had been a nurse for many years but had never witnessed such loyalty, there was no other word for it. Lila was truly devoted to him. Peter had come in just after her own separation from Scots father. She had been jaded and bitter with no real faith in any union. That was when she had met Lila, sweet, innocent and not a day over 16.

At first she had been charmed by the young girls obvious love for a family member but it had taken almost eighteen months for the shocking truth to come forward. As a child Lila had been abandoned when Peter had discovered her. It had been a miracle that she had been spotted as she was literally buried under garbage. The Hales had taken the young orphan in. Peter was her saviour she was eternally grateful, That was the first version of the story she heard. She would here several versions before she understood the whole truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Sees

The first time that Lila came to visit Peter, the sea of pain literally parted for a brief moment She had come to be with him, her mate. In truth he had expected never to lay eyes upon her ever again. Such a beautiful and exquisite creature deserved someone whole and sane, even in his pain fuelled delirium he wasn't optimistic enough to believe he'd ever recover. Despite his acceptance of the situation it tore him apart that he would never be something more to Lila, never her mate. But fate was cruel, Peter had accepted that along with the fact that the smell of his burning family would forever haunt him.

You'd think it strange Peter desiring such a young girl, but there was never anything unclean about their bond. It is very rare in werewolf lore for a bonded pair to have such a large disparity in age. But in situations like this the elder of the pair was all things to the younger, Parent, protecter, friend, family and lover. It killed the once brilliant man being so helpless, Never being able to take on any one of these roles.

One of the more heavier burdens he had to carry was the desertion of his niece and nephew, he had always adored Derrick and Laura. Being along way off from producing children of his own Peter had doted on the pair. Granted he understood that they wanted to escape their pain, but it still left him bereft of their affection.

But slowly all desire and hope left him, nothing would be the same again. He'd never teach any one about Machiavelli or Sun Tsu again. Lila would never be in his arms as his mate, she would never carry his cubs. Peter Joseph Hale had lost every good thing in his life, he was in pain and life seemed like a extended torture session. All because Kate Argent had gone feral.

This one thought had become a mantra to the damaged man over the intervening years. It would light a fire so fierce that nothing would survive its destruction, Everything he valued reduced to rubble. A feral argent may have started the ball rolling, but a feral Hale would set in motion a series of events whose destructive power would have far reaching consequences.


End file.
